The Return of Dark
by Kevingcat
Summary: A year has passed since the battle with Krad. Now dark is set free and returns to Daisuke


HEY ALL! Okay so this is my second fic, and I recently jumped on the DN Angel band wagon, and... hey... QUIT LAUGHING AT ME! Seriously not cool... BUt anyways I Those of you that are tuned into my other story, Don't worry, I will be finishing it soon. I just want to get these Ideas down onto... Virtual paper XD. One of these days I am going to learn how to spell Harada with my eye's closed Until then Lets start DN Angel: The Return of Dark

"Dark..."

"Dark..."

The Legendary Phantom Theif's eyes fluttered open to the sound of his name being called out. "Who's there?" He demanded trying to move, but found it futile, remembering that he was sealed.

"Look at yourself Dark... I know you did what you did to protect Daisuke... but wouldn't it have been so much simpler just to fuse with Krad to become your own being again?" Dark winced at this. He had never thought of that. Krad was Dark's other half, and when Dark was split off from Daisuke, why couldn't he fuse with Krad?

"It does not matter now, in case you have not noticed, I am kinda bound right now." Suddenly a bright light flashed before The Phantom Theif. When it dimmed, a man stood it's place. "Well... How about I break the seal?"

"What?"

DN Angel: The Return of Dark Chapter one.

"Dark... no... DARK!" Daisuke Niwa shot out of his bed, panting and sweating like he had completed a marathon. He looked around his room and sighed in relief.

"Kyuuu" Daisuke looked down to see his pet Wiz (Authors note: It's spelled Wiz but pronounced With. Confusing yes, Utterly adorable, absolutly) Daisuke smiled and patted the rabbit... thing's head. "Morning Wiz." Yawned a very sleepy 15-year-old boy. He climbed down from his bed and got dressed in his school uniform. He climbed down the stairs to be greeted by looks of amazment and horror from the faces of his family. Daisuke looked at them one by one and then asked "What? Something on my face?" after a few moments of silence Towa finally explained "Daisuke... you're... you're... up early!"

Daisuke sweat dropped, grabbed a peice of toast and proceeded to the door. This shocked his family even further. "Now you are leaving early too?" Daisuke smiled and said "I am walking Miss Riku from her house to school today." Daisuke's grandfather nodded his head and scratched his chin. "Ah yes. Nothing like a beautiful woman to make such a tardy man, leave early." As soon as he said those words, he noticed he had a half-eaten peice of toast stuck to his face, then he heard the closing of the front door. "Ah youth!" the old timer exclaimed.

DN Angel: The Return of Dark

It was still quite early in the morning when Daisuke Niwa reached the Harada mansion. He scaled the steps and found himself at the front door. Daisuke felt a little nervous, but he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey Daisuke!" A female voice sang happily. "Miss Harada! How are you feeling today?" Risa Harada, Riku's younger sister puffed her cheeks and pouted. "I don't like you calling me Miss Harada, It's too formal for me. Can you just please call me Risa from now on?" Daisuke smiled at her and said "Sure Miss H- I mean Risa. How are you feeling today?" She smiled cutely and asked "Was that so hard? I am a little tired but otherwise fine! What brings you here so... wait a seccond... you are never up this early!" Risa gripped his collar and demanded "Who are you and what did you do with the real Niwa?" Daisuke, now struggling for breath uttered out "I'm the real Daisuke! Please let go! No air!" Risa let go of him and giggled happily. "That is so like you Niwa! You are here for Riku right? Hold on let me get her!"

From inside the house he could hear Risa shout "RIKU YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" Daisuke blushed a bit. He was still not used to being called Riku's *Gulp* Boyfriend. The door opened again, this time the girl that he loved was standing at the door. "Niwa! You are up so early! Are you feeling alright?" The boy sighed and thought -Great, I do something different one time, and everybody flips out- "Very funny Miss Riku. Actually, I was wondering if you would like to walk to school with me?" The teenage girl blushed mildly then replied "It will be a cold day in hell before I refuse an offer like this! Just a seccond let me go get my bag."

After a few minutes, the couple were heading down the street hand in hand, not saying anything to each other. They did not need to. At times like this, they just loved each others company. When they arrived at school, the pair headed for their desks. Daisuke suddenly noticed that the room had gone quiet. It started from the back of the room. A single clap. then the rest of the class joined in. The whole class was applauding Daisuke's timely arrival. Then the teacher came in the room smiling "This just goes to show class, that if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." With that, the class began

DN Angel: The Return of Dark.

20 minutes before class was supposed to end, Daisuke Niwa's cell phone started vibrating, signaling to him that he had a new text message. He looked at his LCD screen to see it was from his friend Takeshi Saehara. The boy flipped open his phone and looked at the message.

-So what was with you and Riku comming to school together huh?- Daisuke sighed. Saehara was always jumping to conclusions... except this time he was right on the money.

-Give it a rest Takeshi, we are just friends, you know that.- Daisuke frowned at his lie. But a year before, Riku and him both agreed that they would try to keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible. Daisuke prayed that Takeshi had remained ignorant, because quite frankly... 1) As soon as he finds out, it's all over, and 2) They weren't doing such a good job of it.

-Yea I know, but I can't survive a day in school if I can't push your buttons. :) - Niwa sighed and put away his phone, signaling to Takeshi that he pushed it a little too far.

At the end of the day, everyone was gathering their stuff, when Riku approached Daisuke with a smile on her face. "Hey Niwa? Is it okay with you if I walk home with you today?" Daisuke smiled and said "It'll be a cold day in hell before I turn down an offer like that." She giggled at him using her words, and the lovely couple left the school.

As they were walking, Riku's hand reclaimed its spot in Daisuke's. They were chatting about the day. They both laughed as they recalled the part where Risa shot milk out of her nosw when Satoshi asked if he could sit next to her. "The thing is, It is so OBVIOUS that she is head over heels for that boy," Started Daisuke. "So why doesn't she ask him out?" Riku Chuckled and said "Who knows?" They looked at each other and simotainuasly both said "Risa." When Daisuke reached his house, he said "well, here is my stop. I will call you tonight okay?" Riku wrapped her arms around him and said "Actually I was wondering," He looked at her in confusment. "Yes?" He urged her. "If I could stay the night at your house?" Niwa, was taken aback at this, but was quick to respond. "sure, just as you don't mind Wiz sleeping with yea. I will ask my parents.

"Well, it is a weekend, so we don't have a problem with it, just as long as she does not mind Wiz sleeping with her." Daisuke thanked his parents as he went to tell Riku the news. "He sure is growing up fast, right Koske?" Mr. Niwa nodded his head "Already having some girl stay the night." Towa then asked "Should I make some more snacks?"

Up in Daisuke's room, Riku set her bag down as she was greeted by Wiz with his usual run/snuggle. After a second she looked at Niwa's bed and blushed. "I'll be sleeping on the couch, Riku." Stated Niwa, already showered and in his PJ's. Riku had a face of dissipointment, but noded. The teen girl went to Disuke's bathroom and stripped to take her shower. As for Daisuke, he was laying on the couch petting Wiz, (who was already fast asleep) Thinking about Riku. All of a sudden, a very fammiliar voice echoed though the room "She must trust you alot if she is staying the night with you." Daisuke shot up and looked around the room. "I must be hallucinating." Decided Niwa. "Hallucinating my left foot man! Wake up!" With that Daisuke grew wide eye. "Dark?" he asked in a hushed tone? "The one an only." He answered.

Okay Thats it for chapter one, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
